Mon meilleur ami
by Drakky
Summary: CADOX POUR NOEL : Recueil d'OS sur le couple Ron/Harry.  Tous ratings
1. Proie

Bonjour/soir !

Afin d'éviter de publier mes OS un par un, j'ai décidé de les regrouper dans un recueil de mini OS. Du coup voilà pleins de pitits textes de quelques pages, sur tout ce qui me passe par la tête en qui met en scène mon rouquin préféré avec mon binoclard préféré (donc de l'amitié/amour/haine allant du rating Bisounours au rating Clara Morgane :D).

Bref, rien de bien sérieux.

J'espère juste ne pas trop vous piquer les yeux !

Note 1 : Ron est PLOUSSE BEAU QUE DRACO !

Note 2 : Tout à JKR, malheureusement ._.

Bon on commence par du lourd et du dérangé ...

-RWHP-

L'angoisse lui vrillait l'estomac, un hurlement était coincé quelque part dans sa gorge serrée.

Il sentit une surface dure contre son dos, l'empêchant de reculer davantage. Il avait peur. Vraiment. Il avait conscience d'avoir déjà traversé plus d'épreuves que bien des hommes du double de son âge mais jamais il n'avait pu se préparer à ça.

Être une proie.

Un corps tétanisé par la terreur, impuissant, faible, juste un cœur palpitant qui menaçait d'exploser. Brusquement il se rendit compte de ses faiblesses, ses failles. Sa frêle carrure, sa peau trop jeune et fine qui se déchirerait au moindre coup de dents un peu trop pointues, ses muscles pas assez développés et son inexpérience en matière de combat tout cela constituait autant de handicaps qui mettait sa survie en jeu.

Non, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir vivant.

Qui aurait crut que le grand Harry Potter finirait comme ça ?

Le sauveur du Monde Sorcier, l'étonnant et extraordinaire jeune homme qui avait, à seulement 18 ans, vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Celui-qui-a-survécut...

Il était là le Survivant, pathétique, désarmé, acculé contre ce tronc d'arbre quelconque au beau milieu de la forêt la plus profonde et noire d'Angleterre. Juste une proie qui attendait, apeurée et terrorisée, que le prédateur qui l'avait traqué la dévore. Il aurait voulu fermer les yeux mais une sorte de pulsion perverse l'obligeait à les garder ouverts.

Les prunelles qui étaient plantés dans les siennes l'hypnotisaient un peu plus chaque seconde de ce putain de cauchemar. Le brouillard d'angoisse et de terreur qui engluait son esprit rendait chaque réflexions difficiles. Un seule pensée pourtant parvenait à s'imposer à lui, aussi aiguisée et mordante qu'un coup de poignard.

_Je vais mourir. Je vais mourir. Je vais …_

Quelque part un peu plus loin, la silhouette massive d'un homme était adossée à un arbre. Mort. Un éclat de lune fit luire les yeux jaunes et vitreux de Fenrir Greyback.

C'était Harry qui lui avait jeté le sortilège de la mort quelques minutes auparavant, malheureusement trop tard. Greyback avait eut le temps de faire une ultime victime avant de s'effondrer.

Un nouveau monstre. Un prédateur que la pleine lune avait aussitôt réveillé.

Et ce loup-garou nouveau-né avait faim, faim de la peau blanche et douce de Harry, faim de sa chair tendre et jeune et de l'arôme sucrée de son haleine.

Ça ne lui avait même pas pris un dixième de seconde pour attraper la baguette du sorcier et la briser en deux avant de la jeter sur le sol inégal de terre et feuilles mortes.

Cela fait il s'était tourné vers lui, lentement. Et les prunelles bleues fendues d'iris aussi noirs que sa nouvelle âme l'avaient transpercé. Ses yeux disaient : « Tu es à moi », ses yeux lui faisaient comprendre à quel point il était inutile d'essayer de s'enfuir, ses yeux le clouaient sur place par leur intensité.

L'aura animale et sauvage qui émanait du corps masculin rendait ses jambes faibles, la vision de ses bras aux muscles tendus, durs, affleurant sous la peau parsemée de tâches de rousseur le faisait suffoquer.

Les mèches rousses formaient un halo sanglant autour de son visage pâle aux traits durs. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait apparaître deux canines acérés à l'air meurtrier.

Ron n'avait jamais été aussi beau.

Mortellement beau.

Brusquement, alors que l'angoisse le terrassait, Harry songea que la mort était mille fois préférable à cette attente. Oh oui, que la mort serait douce comparée à cette sensation oppressante, à cette impuissance mortelle.

Il ne se débattit pas quand la bête s'approcha de lui, pas plus quand il glissa ses bras puissants autour de sa taille et que son torse ferme le plaqua davantage contre l'arbre. Les yeux se firent moins durs, les geste caressants, approuvant implicitement cette soumission. Puis l'échange de regard s'interrompit brutalement, laissant Harry haletant, alors que la bouche affamée venait se presser contre la peau chaude du cou palpitant.

Il ferma les yeux, si ce n'était les bras autour de sa taille qui le maintenaient fermement, il se serait déjà écroulé au sol.

Un voix grave, familière malgré ses intonations plus éraillées que d'habitude, vint caresser quelques secondes ses oreilles. Juste un mot chuchoté presque tendrement.

_Pardon..._

Puis il hurla quand les crocs déchirèrent sa chair.

-RWHP-


	2. Déperdition

**Déperdition**

Quelque chose de plus doux pour la suite :D

-RWHP-

**Poudlard – Dortoir des Gryffondors de 7ème année.**

Harry plia sa cape d'étudiant avec cérémonie.

Une tape amicale sur l'épaule lui apprit que Ron se tenait debout juste derrière lui. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami, tentant vainement de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, ce qui échoua lamentablement.

Le brun pu voir quelques larmes perler au coins des yeux bleus : Ron était bouleversé.

Cela le toucha profondément.

_-Ron..._ Chuchota-t-il avec douceur_. C'est fini. On a perdu._

-_Il faut tu sois fort pour nous, Harry !_ La voix tremblotante du rouquin était emplie de sanglots refoulés._ Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera là-bas, ni même ce qu'ils te feront, mais tu dois être fort. N'oublie pas que je te vengerais dès le lendemain matin si ça se passe mal !_

D'un mouvement de la main il désigna la malle au pied de son lit que Harry savait pleine de bombabouses. Il réussit finalement à lancer un sourire faiblard au rouquin.

_-T'es un vrai ami, Ron, je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi._

Son sourire contamina le visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur et bientôt les yeux bleus pétillèrent de joie.

_-Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, je …_

_-OH ! CA SUFFIT !_

Neville venait de balancer son livre de botanique à l'autre bout du dortoir, manquant de peu le crâne de Seamus qui rangeait son sac de cours.

-_Hermione, Ginny et moi t'avons supplié de ne pas faire ce stupide pari avec Malefoy ! Même ma grand-mère aurait vu que les Poufsouffles n'avaient aucune chance contre l'équipe de Serpentard !Tu as perdu, tu va donc assumer ta connerie et être l'esclave de Malefoy jusqu'au lever du soleil et surtout TU ME LAISSES REVISER EN PAIX !_

Ron lui lança un regard noir -Neville se contenta de tirer les rideaux de son baldaquin avec une moue boudeuse- avant de se tourner vers Harry. Il le regarda pendant quelques secondes, le coeur lourd, avant de l'enlacer avec la ferveur d'une femme amoureuse donnant sa dernière étreinte à un condamné à mort.

_-Je te surveillerais sur la carte du Maraudeur_, lui assura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Harry enterra un long moment son visage dans le cou du rouquin, inspirant l'odeur oh combien familière de Ron avant de se détacher de lui.

_-Prends soin des enfants, Ronnie, et nourris les poissons rouges. Fais le pour nous... en souvenir de nous !_

Et il prit avec détermination de chemin du dortoir des Serpentard.

Seamus observa avec attention le départ de son camarade de dortoir. Il posa son livre de potion sur le couvre-lit, pensif.

_-Vous avez des poissons rouges ?_ S'enquit-il finalement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

Ron hocha négativement la tête.

-_On a pas d'enfants non plus._ Jugea-t-il bon d'ajouter devant l'air perplexe qu'affichait l'irlandais.

-RWHP-VAINCRA-

:D


	3. Proie II

**Proie II**

Et un troisième OS ! Et même un carrément _hot _pour la peine :D !

Note 1 : Juste parce que je trouve que Ron fait aussi une excellente proie et Harry un prédateur particulièrement vicieux !

Note 3 : Ron est SEXYYYYYYYYYY \o/

**Proie II**

-RWHP-

-Et donc tu l'a embrassé ? Demanda finalement Ron après un long moment de réflexion.

Fait assez exceptionnel, Harry prit le temps de plier une chemise qui trainait sur le sol avant de répondre, le tout sans même regarder son interlocuteur. L'embarras de sa précédente révélation avait malheureusement coloré ses joues d'un rose qui ne le mettait pas franchement en valeur.

-Oui.

Ron fixait avec intensité l'arrière du crâne du garçon en face de lui, comme s'il espérait percer la touffe de cheveux noir, la peau et l'os afin de pouvoir enfin lire les pensées qui agitaient cet esprit vraisemblablement dérangé...

-Tu as embrassé Dennis Crivey ? Redemanda le sorcier roux pour la troisième fois au moins depuis les quinze dernières minutes.

Harry posa finalement la chemise sur son lit... Avant de changer d'avis et de la poser sur la commode de Ron entre une photo de Charlie Weasley et une paire de multiplette.

-T'es au courant que c'est un garçon ?

L'insistance de Ron fit soupirer Harry qui s'était pourtant attendu à pareille réaction. Il osa enfin faire face à son meilleur ami et se força à prendre une grande inspiration.

-Je sais Ron, je sais que c'est un garçon.

Il quitta son refuge près de la commode et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à la couverture orange fluo, guettant une éventuelle réaction de la part de Ron. Il s'attendait peut-être à un léger recul, un peu de dégoût dans les yeux ou au moins juste de la méfiance.

Mais heureusement Ron n'eut aucune de ces réactions, à vrai dire il ne parut même pas remarquer le changement de place de Harry il se contenta de tirer machinalement le lobe de son oreille, l'air pensif.

Le sorcier brun pouvait presque voir comment les rouages de son esprit tournaient sous les mèches oranges, l'information était analysée, décortiquée, interprétée,.. Il lui était impossible même après 8 ans d'une solide amitié de prévoir les réactions de son ami.

Ron était si … Ron !

A chaque fois qu'il s'y attendait le moins il était là avec ses petites remarques hilarantes, ses allusions plus ou moins douteuses et sa sincérité toute enfantine.

Il songea vaguement qu'il n'avait jamais autant souhaité être un legilimens.

-Premièrement, commença le roux en grattant la barbe naissante qui obscurcissait ses joues, est ce que tu es amoureux du nabot blond ?

Avec une grimace éloquente, Harry secoua énergiquement la tête.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je t'ai dis que c'était sur le moment : il pleurait, il me parlait de son frère mort à Poudlard, on était seul ...Enfin, tu vois le genre !

«Toi et ton complexe de super-héros» se moqua le roux en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du survivant.

-Deuxièmement, continua-t-il sans laisser le loisir au brun de poursuivre ses explications. C'était comment ?

Cette fois-ci ce fut au tour de Harry de ricaner devant la franche curiosité de Ron. Il s'allongea sur le lit, soudainement soulagé de cette réaction plutôt positive, et pris le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse.

-C'est. ... hum... assez différent en fait.

-Différent comment ? En bon ou en mauvais ?

-Tu sais que si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien je jurerai que ça te fais envie ?

Un éclat de rire secoua le corps de Harry quand il vit les oreilles de Ron virer au rouge cerise. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose à propos des amitiés qui se brisent très facilement avant de donner un faux coup de poing sur l'épaule du brun.

-Alors ! T'as aimé ou pas ?

L'horloge en forme de dragon suspendue au dessus du lit eut le temps d'égrener quelques dizaines de secondes avant que Harry ne réponde, pris au piège.

-Honnêtement, c'était pas la sensation qui m'a le plus plu, c'est plutôt... Enfin, comment expliquer ? Juste le fait de savoir que c'était, tu sais, «interdit» ! Je savais que je faisais quelque chose de mal, parce que c'était un garçon et c'était ...oui j'ai bien aimé en fait.

L'aveu de Harry rendit Ron silencieux, mi-surpris, mi-préoccupé. Il fixa Harry avec gravité.

-Je crois que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Tu parles de faire un truc dingue et presque dangereux juste pour le plaisir de la sensation d'interdit ?

Un peu honteux mais le regard brillant, le brun approuva, il avait la sensation que Ron avait quelque chose en tête et cela le rendait inexplicablement fébrile.

-T'as pas un peu l'impression que tu fonctionnes de cette façon depuis le début ? Lança soudainement le roux en souriant. C'est pas une nouveauté ! Je suis juste surpris que tu ne t'en étais pas encore rendu compte !

Harry observa en silence le rouquin sourire de toutes ses dents, ses mèches rousses -trop longues depuis déjà plusieurs mois- juraient avec son pull violet élimé aux coudes qui lui même n'avait absolument rien à voir avec son vieux pantalon de velours chocolat. Sa réponse se coinça dans sa gorge tandis que la tendresse serrait son cœur, Ron était juste adorable!

Peu importe combien ses pulls étaient ringards, peu importe combien ses pantalons étaient usés ou rapiécés, la lueur d'affection et de bienveillance qui éclairait ses iris trop bleus quand il le regardait le rendait bien plus riche aux yeux de Harry que n'importe quel vêtement ou bijoux hors de prix.

Il fit mine de nettoyer les verres de ses lunettes avec un coin de son T-shirt pour se donner une contenance.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler ! Je veux dire, c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à agir sans réfléchir parfois mais de là à dire que je me met volontairement en danger juste pour avoir des sensations !

-Bah, y'a pas de mal à ça tu sais. Renchérit Ron avec chaleur. T'es comme t'es et puis c'est tout ! On sait tous que t'as un côté casse-cou et ça ne nous gêne pas d'ailleurs c'est bien pour cela que t'as besoin d'Hermione et moi, se moqua-t-il amicalement, pour veiller sur toi !

Le sorcier brun leva exagérément ses yeux au ciel et ils se sourirent, juste avant que son visage ne devienne plus sérieux alors que les paroles de Ron faisaient leur chemin dans son esprit. Il pressentait que les taquineries de Ron n'était pas si insensés que ça, elle remuait quelque chose dans son estomac.

-Le pire c'est que t'as sans doute raison, avoua-t-il finalement. Je suis accro au danger !

Annoncée à haute voix, cette soudaine révélation lui fit un curieux effet. Comme si un voile venait d'être levé sur quelque chose au fond de lui. Brusquement tout lui parut évident : son impossibilité d'avoir une vraie relation avec une fille, son mal-être, ce sentiment d'inutilité qui ne le quittait pas depuis la fin de la guerre.

Des sensations oubliées naquirent dans son ventre, elles coururent le long de ses veines aussi chaudes et intense qu'une montée d'adrénaline. Il sourit.

-Pas de chance mon pote ! Ron tapota son épaule, l'air sincèrement désolé. Je peux déjà prédire que tu ne va pas te contenter de te trouver une gentille petite femme pour l'épouser, lui faire des enfants et vivre heureux ensemble. Non ! C'est beaucoup trop commun, beaucoup trop ennuyeux pour Môooosieur Harry Potter.

Le sourire de Ron était contagieux et ils commencèrent à partir en fou rire.

-Ca c'est vrai ! Déjà les filles c'est beaucoup trop surfait ! Les gars sont beaucoup plus dangereux. Oui, je suis sûr que je finirais avec un gars. Déjà tu imagines combien ça sera compliqué de l'annoncer à tout le monde ! Oh ! Et les journaux ! Je me vois déjà faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier "Harry Potter est gay !". Merlin, moi qui croyais que ma vie ne pouvait pas être plus compliquée !

-Rhooo attends ! Le rouquin passa son bras autour de ses épaules, les rapprochant jusqu'à ce que Harry put compter chaque tâche de son qui parsemait ses joues, les yeux bleus pétillaient de malice. Parce que tu crois que tu vas te contenter de te mettre avec un gars quelconque ! Non, il va te falloir du lourd. Au moins un ancien Serpentard ! Voire un gars marié, ou un gars qui a 20 ans de plus que toi ! Peut-être même un ancien mangemort ! D'ailleurs si tu réfléchis bien, tu peux cumuler les quatre avec le père Malefoy !

Cette fois-ci Harry sentit des larmes perler au coins de ses yeux alors que son rire devenait de plus en plus intense. Il fut obligé de basculer en arrière pour s'étendre sur le lit, entraînant un Ron hilare dans son mouvement.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, essayent de se maîtriser mais perdant tout contrôle à chaque fois qu'ils croisaient leur regard. Puis une idée effleura Harry. Une idée si folle, si imprévue, si malsaine qu'elle fit naître des frissons d'envie quelque part dans le creux de son ventre.

Il sentit sa température augmenter de quelques degrés.

-Je crois que j'ai trouvé bien mieux que le père Malefoy. Le candidat idéal, le summum de l'interdit et du risque.

Ron eut l'air franchement curieux.

-Qui ? Cormac MacLaggen ? Krum ? Oh non... me dis pas Hagrid quand même !

Mais Harry ne souriait pas et l'intensité des prunelles émeraudes qui le transperçaient firent blanchir Ron. Il eut un rire nerveux.

-T'es pas en train de penser à moi là, hein ? T'es vraiment un crétin ! J'y ai presque crût !

Il tenta de se lever, mal à l'aise, mais le brun l'attrapa par le poignet pour le maintenir assis sur le lit.

-T'es mon meilleur ami, commença-t-il en posant sa main sur l'avant-bras de Ron, t'es le copain de ma meilleure amie, t'es le frère de mon ex petite-amie, t'es un garçon. Je crois que j'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que je ressentirais juste en t'embrassant.

Ron secoua négativement la tête, l'atmosphère entre eux s'était alourdit. Si brusquement que son cœur n'avais pas eut le temps de s'en remettre et il pouvait l'entendre battre de façon frénétique contre sa cage thoracique. Il lui semblait que l'air crépitait.

-C'est beaucoup trop dangereux... Et puis, c'est pas comme si moi j'aimais les gars. Harry bordel, on est potes !

Cette réplique lui avait échappé en sentant les doigts de Harry grimper doucement le long de son bras comme deux petites pattes d'une quelconque créature particulièrement vicieuse. La main tâta doucement son biceps. Son épaule masculine, carrée.

-Putain, je crois que je bande juste en te touchant comme ça.

La respiration du brun était hachée, difficile. L'idée même de pouvoir mettre son meilleur ami dans cet état perturba Ron au point que toutes pensées concernant une éventuelle fuite n'effleura même pas son esprit embrouillé.

Il se contenta de bégayer quelque chose à propos de ses parents à l'étage juste en dessous, puis Perçy dans sa chambre au bout du couloir.

Harry balaya l'excuse d'un haussement d'épaule.

-La porte est fermée à clé, tu te souviens ?

Puis il s'approcha, commença à glisser son autre main sur le genoux de Ron, presque innocemment. Ce dernier était à deux doigts de penser qu'on avait remplacé son meilleur ami par un incube très pervers. Il savait pourtant qu'il se trompait lourdement. Comme si il n'avait jamais perçut un côté noir en Harry ! Cette part noire qu'il voyait grandir un peu plus chaque année. Oh oui, Harry était accro au danger. Il en était même dépendant.

Et Ron avait toujours plus ou moins su qu'un jour il serait d'une manière ou d'une autre la victime de cette drogue.

-Et si je te demandais un baiser... Souffla Harry contre sa bouche, ses iris s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde. Juste un baiser, tu me l'accorderais ?

Ron secoua négativement la tête. Bien décidé à ne pas le laisser profiter de sa faiblesse. Ce sale binoclard aux yeux trop verts le rendait faible, sacrement faible même. Il était son idole, son premier ami, son frère. Le seul qui l'ait jamais compris. Le seul qui ait jamais prit la peine de s'intéresser à lui, le dernier fils trop timide et gauche d'une famille trop nombreuse.

Il devait résister !

Ne pas regarder ses lèvres roses entrouvertes ! Ne pas laisser ses yeux s'attarder sur la peau blanche dans le creux de son cou, ni même sur sa silhouette frêle sous les vêtements larges !

Oh... Par... Mer... lin ….

Ron soupira alors qu'il se sentait craquer, leurs souffles se mêlaient dans un bal d'haleines chaudes et humides. De saveurs sucrées.

-Hermione ? Eut-il la présence d'esprit de mentionner, comme le dernier rempart de sa défense. Mais aucune once de culpabilité ne naquit dans leurs deux esprits.

Harry poussa même l'audace jusqu'à lancer un «Elle n'est pas obligé de savoir» négligent.

Puis il n'y eut plus de défense, plus de raisons pour s'arrêter -ou du moins pas une de valable à ce moment précis-, plus d'amitié valable.

Harry venait juste de prendre les lèvres de Ron et la sensation de leur deux langues se rencontrant leur fit le même effet qu'une gorgée brûlante de FireWhiskey glissant le long de la gorge. Ron était ivre, grisé, enflammé. Son corps était bouillant comme s'il était pris de fièvre. Plus rien n'existait autour, il y avait juste ces sensations dévorantes et ce corps contre lui. Ce corps qui le rendait dingue.

Ce n'est que quand ils reprirent leur souffle que le sorcier roux se rendit compte qu'il avait passé ses bras autour de Harry et qu'il le serrait à lui briser les côtes. Cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger le brun outre mesure.

Son regard paraissait habité. Ses lunettes étaient de travers, ses joues rouges et ses lèvres gonflées.

Il eut un sourire qui n'avait rien d'amical ou fraternel comme Ron en avait l'habitude. Un sourire qui fit courir des frissons le long de sa nuque.

-Je crois que je viens de trouver comment me procurer facilement ma dose d'interdit. Susurra-t-il à son oreille, caressant.

Ron eu un soupir, il se savait impuissant à résister à Harry. C'était toujours lui qui avait dominé dans leur relation, même amicale, toujours lui qui décidait où aller, quoi faire et avec qui. Ron se contentait de suivre.

Il ne protesta donc pas quand le brun tira sur T-shirt. En fait, il alla même jusqu'à l'aider avant de fermer les yeux, l'air presque douloureux.

-Laisses toi faire Ronnie. Laisse moi faire. Je jure de ne te faire que du bien.

Et il tint sa promesse en faisant serpenter une langue humide et brûlante le long de son torse, s'attardant dans le bombé tentateur d'un téton dressé, dans la ligne de poils clairs qui rejoignait la lisière de son pantalon. C'était comme un sillon de lave qui dévorait sa peau, le sorcier roux avait l'intime conviction que s'il ouvrait les yeux et regardait son torse il pourrait voir les lignes noirâtres des arabesques de feu que Harry gravait d'une manière si douce sur lui. En lui.

Son sexe était devenu si dur que le simple contact avec son pantalon était douloureux.

Il prit bientôt conscience du caractère irréversible de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais cela ne réussit même pas à le convaincre de réagir. L'anxiété le faisait presque suffoquer.

Puis il perdit la raison.

Comme ça. Subitement. Un cri s'échappa de sa gorge alors que son corps se cambrait vers l'avant quémandeur.

Ses jointures blanchirent à trop serrer les draps autour de lui.

Harry l'avait pris dans sa bouche. Dans sa chaude, moite et étroite bouche.

_Harry l'avait pris dans sa bouche !_

Cette fois-ci ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, des gémissements lui échappaient sans qu'il ne put les contenir et son corps se mit à trembler de façon incontrôlable.

Il perdait pied.

Il ne fallut que quelques mouvements de la tête de Harry pour le faire jouir. Et quelle jouissance ! Comme si son âme quittait son corps un moment, il flottait. Hagard, fébrile et asthénique. Par Merlin, est-ce qu'il était mort ?

Un poids contre son ventre lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il ouvrit un œil qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir fermé et aperçut les mèches sombres et folles du brun. Ce dernier le regardait, attentif, félin, curieux.

Et Ron se sentit durcir une nouvelle fois.

Se sachant définitivement perdu, il ne chercha même pas à se débattre. Harry avait gagné de toutes manières. Ainsi il répondit au questions implicites qui luisaient dans les yeux de lac profond.

-Je ne dirais rien à personne, commença-t-il d'une voix enrouée qui lui parut pathétique. Et on recommencera... Quand tu veux.

Un sourire le récompensa, puis des lèvres affamés virent butiner son cou.

-Parfait Ronnie ! Maintenant, passons aux choses _vraiment_ sérieuses...

-RWHP-

C'est marrant mais je suis sûre que Harry doit carrément être dans ce genre là dans un lit Oo !

Merci pour avoir lu ! Passez tous d'excellentes fêtes !

PS : je publierais dans ce recueil à l'occasion :D !


End file.
